


Colours Of Heat

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Heavy BDSM, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, POV Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Punishment, Riding Crops, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wax Play, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Sensory deprivation feels like fun and games- until it turns into sensory overload. How far can Loki take it, and how much can you bear?Loads of smut. Written for the Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge





	Colours Of Heat

Beads of sweat gathered between your eyebrows. You blinked a few times, trying to prevent it from dripping on your nose. The AC was on, but your nerves made the room feel torrid.

How long had it been? A few hours, at least, you figured. Every time the cold draft of air kissed your naked body, goosebumps made their way across your skin.

Your arms had gone numb a long time ago, and it was all you could do to keep the numbness away from your legs. Your toes stung a little from bearing your weight for so long.

Despite the discomfort, you were aroused. You were positively dripping- the slickness pooled between your thighs, trickling down and cooling slowly. You'd asked for this, after all.

You wondered what Loki was doing right now. The slow smile and the wink he'd given you had branded themselves into your thoughts even as the lock had turned on the other side of the door.

You knew he was watching you using his seiðr, even though he hadn't explicitly said that he would. He'd promised to keep you safe, after all. There was no place you'd ever be safer in.

Even now, he was probably sitting in the next room, watching you raptly for signs of struggle or fear.

Unless he wasn't. That seemed like something he might do, too. You shivered. You were nude and bound and blindfolded, locked in his bedroom, completely at his mercy. He could return at anytime he wanted, or he could simply leave you here forever.

You nearly snorted at that thought, but it made your thighs clench together all the same.

Every distant sound made you jitter in fevered anticipation, made your breath quicken and your nipples harden.

You wished he'd return soon. You wanted him to fuck you. You felt so empty down there; if only Loki were here to soothe that ache.

You were almost convinced that you heard him chuckle richly in your ear, felt his cool breath tickle your spine.

Just like that, you were ensnared by a fantasy.

You felt his phantom touch around your throat, his lips murmuring a stream of filth in your ear. His mouth, hot and wet on your ear. His cock, buried deep inside of you, swelling and throbbing against your sweet spot as he gyrated his hips against yours, fingers grinding down on your clit.

Your mouth fell open and you panted, bucking your hips into thin air, whimpering softly.

You couldn't tell if this was normal, or if Loki had cast a spell on you, but you could've sworn you could feel his lips tug on your nipples, his thumb ghost over your swollen pussy.

His tongue plundered your mouth just as his cock ploughed into you, and your hands balled into fists as you felt your arousal slicking him to the thighs.

Loki's fingertips closed around your nipple and pinched down gently, rolling it obscenely. You stuttered, jerking in your bonds. His thumb scraped over the poor raw bud, and you gasped, your wet channel convulsing around nothingness- even though you could feel him claiming you so intimately.

You were close, so close. Your clit throbbed between his fingers and you shook, brain blanking out.  _ So close _ …

A rich, dark laugh filled your senses, washing over you like waves, jerking you out of your daydream.

"Such a beautiful show you've put on for me, pet. So very sweet."

Your eyes widened behind the blindfold.

Had he been here all along?

"M-Master?"

Loki laughed again, seemingly standing up. He was somewhere to your right, and you shivered under his penetrating gaze as he came closer.

"What were you fantasizing about, darling?" You could hear the smirk in his voice, and your legs would've buckled if not for the chains keeping you upright. "I could smell you from across the room. What is it that got you so wet?"

You gulped audibly, your body reacting to his proximity in a perverse manner. "I was… imagining you fucking me."

His lips pressed to your pulse point then. "You have to be more explicit, baby girl."

"I- you were choking me,"you ventured, heart pounding a tribal tattoo against your ribs.

"Go on,"he commanded. You nearly came from his tone itself, forcing yourself to regulate your breathing.

"You were-"you began hoarsely, stopping mid sentence when his fingers trailed over your inner thighs.

"Did I say you could stop, darling?"

Shivering uncontrollably, you stuttered out every detail of your fantasy as he urged you on, tracing your nether lips lightly.

When you were done, he rewarded you with a soft chuckle, and spread your lips wide to glide his thumb across your clit.

"Such a needy little thing, aren't you?"Loki whispered. "My sweet little pleasure toy, so soft, so hungry for my cock. Were I a more impulsive man, I would be ravaging your tender pussy right now."

You whimpered helplessly, strung tight between his fingers and the sound of his voice.

"As delighted as I am with your fantasy, I have other plans for you today,"Loki said, almost sweetly, stepping away from you and ripping a whine from you at the loss of his touch. "Behave, pet."

You squeaked when his fingers wrapped around your throat, pussy pulsing.

"Yes, Master."

He paused for a moment, and then drew his hand away. "I'm going to untie you now."

You nodded frantically, sucking in a breath as he stepped close again, reaching up to free your hands. You swayed for a moment, almost losing your balance until he slid an arm around your waist. You let him guide you to the bed, where he gently bent you over the edge so that your arms were stretched straight up, your ass in the air, legs splayed wide. Your face burned as he spread your legs wider apart still, exposing you entirely to his gaze.

You could imagine him licking his lips as he cupped your ass. You made a small sound and pushed back against his hand.

His touch disappeared.

"Tsk. Bad girl."

His words were closely followed by a sharp, sudden sting across your ass, and you gasped, back arching.

He'd brought out the riding crop.

Every time he did, you seemed to forget exactly how erotic, how intense it was- at least until it landed on your skin.

"Count."

"One,"you cried out, fighting to stay still.

_ Crack _ .

"Two,"you gasped, cunt gushing now.

The crop didn't strike you in the same place more than once, but the sting still travelled to your extremities, making you tingle and throb with need all over.

The last one landed right between your legs, nearly making you jump out of your skin.

"Five!"you nearly screamed, gripping the sheets.

"Good. Will you obey your Master now, pet?"

"Yes, Master,"you said in a pleading tone, remaining as still as you could. His cool fingers stroked over the marks on your ass, making your toes curl.

"Good girl. Get on the bed. On your back. Arms above your head."

You scrambled onto the bed immediately, spreading yourself wide, ass burning and thoughts muddled with both pleasure and pain.

Loki kissed you then, sweet and deep. In this moment, he was no longer your Master, but your lover, your partner.

"Alright, darling?"he asked softly.

You nodded immediately.

"Words, baby girl."

"Yes, sir,"you whispered.

"Such a good girl for me,"Loki mumbled, planting a heated kiss to the swell of your breast. He was naked now, apparently, because his cock nudged your wet folds. "You're sopping wet, I barely even touched you… Tell me what you need, baby."

"Your cock, please,"you gasped, trying to increase the friction.

"You want Master to fuck you raw and fill you up with his cum?"

"Yes, Master, please!"

Loki made a sound of pleasure, gripping your hips so you couldn't move.

You moaned as he pushed into you slowly, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist so that you arched up from the bed.

"You're doing so well now, darling."

You writhed in his grasp, mewling and shaking and begging him to fuck you. Loki,however, seemed to have different plans. He seated himself deeply inside of you, rocking you slowly in his lap, hitting your sweet spot over and over, tilting your hips ever so slightly until you lost your mind from the mind numbingly intense pleasure.

His thumb descended on your clit and he stroked it gently, once, twice- and you imploded immediately, waves of white hot pleasure crashing over you, turning your vision white.

After hours of waiting, it felt like bliss.

When you came down, you clamped down around his cock, slightly scared, for you had come without permission.

Loki didn't seem to mind- he was kneeling between your legs now, cock still buried deep inside you so that his pelvis ground against your open lips. You whimpered.

"I love the sounds you make when you come, pet. So desperate. You look divine when your cunt clutches my cock like that."

He hummed softly, bringing his hands down along your sides, cupping your breasts, groaning to himself at the sensation of your skin.

"Will you be my good girl a while longer, darling? Take everything I give you?"he asked softly, pinching your nipple until you cried out. "Take my cum like my perfect little slut?"

"Yes, yes, please, Loki- I'll do anything, please!"

He leaned over you, folding your legs to your chest, and kissed you until you were dazed from it. When he sat back up, your face was streaked with tears of need and adoration.

He began moving inside you slowly, making sure you felt every long drawn thrust. You trembled, already close to bursting.

"Brace yourself, pet."

Your walls convulsed around him, and he cursed, groaning.

The next moment, you shrieked, because heat seared through your chest.

"Molten wax, darling,"Loki murmured darkly, as you lay panting. The wax cooled quickly, forming a crusty layer a few centimetres away from your nipple. "Did it hurt?"

"A little,"you whispered. It stung more than it hurt, but your heart still pounded.

"You clenched so deliciously around me, baby. I daresay you like it."

Your back arched again when another drop fell on your chest, this time much closer to your nipple.

"Well? Do you want me to stop, pet?"

You hesitated for a split second- and in that moment, he gave you a particularly deep thrust.

"No, please don't stop!"you screamed, writhing on his cock. "Please, please-"

When the wax splattered across your nipples, your eyes rolled back and your mouth opened in a silent shriek, right as Loki gave you another hard thrust.

Distantly, you realized that you were coming again, spasming and whimpering and keening.

He didn't stop, interspersing his thrusts with the wax, kissing you deeply, pulling orgasm after orgasm from you.

When he finally came, you whimpered in gratitude and came with him, drenching him once again.

Loki took off your blindfold then, and you took this as your cue to wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Only, he chuckled against your lips and pulled away.

"Oh, pet, I'm not done with you yet. Did you really think I would let you go without giving you the ravaging you spoke of earlier?"

And then he flipped you over and sank his cock inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as I would've liked, but my brain won't work anymore.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please don't be mean in the comments. Kudos and comments are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
